


Metall/u/rgy in-universe fiction

by Khthon



Series: Metall/u/rgy [45]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Gen, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khthon/pseuds/Khthon
Summary: Notes on the various fictional series within the Metall/u/rgy universe.





	1. Magicarum Monstrorum Phlebotinum: Drawing the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough overview of the classic magical girl series Phlebotinum, one of the founders of the magical girl genre in the Metall/u/rgy universe

# Characters, importance, and season order.

 **Phlebotinum(Boti/Ph)** – MC that has a dormant yet fickle bloodline that’s awakened by the appearance of MF and her opening a chest containing the artifact(tm). Genre savvy protag since cartoons and fantasy books were something of an escape for her until she met Phis. The savviness slowly disappears after Tinu’s season and when Empress Vox(VQ) makes her presence known. Savviness comes back when she deals with the [Ux].

 **Philsopher's Stone/Phis(Ps)** – Boti’s best friend and who she runs to when she needs help in the pilot. The two girls cobble together a plan to keep MF safe while Boti attempts to give the artifact(tm) back and helps her through this magical girl thing by gearing her for each new big bad. Eventually revealed to be of some importance to the plot that Boti defends relentlessly much to MF’s confusion. Final episode, Boti reveals they got married when they became adults and were a couple throughout most of secondary  


**MF** – Magical friend. The talking animal Boti saves in the pilot who then acts as something of a mentor and/or guide for the first two seasons up until Boti takes it seriously. Tries to put the weight of the world on Boti’s shoulders before getting a mean talking to from Phis and/or Mum and made to realize that Boti and Phis are both actually children. Protects the artifact(tm) in spare time and comes to act as a second parent to Boti.  


**Mum** – Single mother of Boti, slightly paranoid and a self-defense nut. Seemingly oblivious about all the stuff her daughter gets up to until one of the season’s midbosses tries to kidnap her to use her as a bargaining chip against her daughter. Midboss villain is never heard from again, which causes Boti to wander about for an episode trying to figure out what happened to them. Some fridge horror gets revealed to the viewer that Boti’s oblivious of. Mum’s history is never explained or even given an attempt at an explanation.

 **Dark Phlebotinum(Tinu)** – Anti-hero villain that’s a bit of a thorn in Boti’s side until being revealed that she’s the arch-villain for the season. Something Boti saw coming a mile away and nearly gets the best of Tinu until the plot holes start affecting Boti. After being Deus ex’d and dealt with, goes off on a “journey of introspection” where her anti-hero cred is more firmly established for the later seasons. Proceeds to be something of a consistent ally that shows up when the plot calls for it and eventually regularly helps Boti and Phis when the [Ux] are invading. Compared to Boti, Tinu makes consistent use of the blood magic artifacts Boti finds. During the final season, Tinu ends up giving Boti some romance advice and it’s revealed to the viewers that Tinu is with some lady named Isto.

 **Empress Vox(EV/VQ)** – The second arch-villain to come to blows with Boti. More magical and fantastical, Phis and Boti speculate that she came from some other dimension before building up a power base in the show. MF confirms it by saying they feel dimensional energy on Vox when they first run into each other. Boti’s passive buff from being genre savvy comes up short since Vox would be the genre that Boti’s savviness is from. In spite of the show painting her as a sound based villain or something similar to a siren, what with her being referred to as “the voice of a genre”, Ev actually has fire based powers. Powers that she’s kind of shamed of but are never directly addressed in her seasons. The big show down between Boti and Vox has Vox burning down her lair in a cataclysm as Boti defeats her. Leaving her for dead while likening Vox to a dragon.

 **Phlogiston/Isto(EV/PVQ/Pl)** – Much to Boti’s actual shock, when she meets Isto for the first time she realizes it’s EV in a new disguise. Boti gets all set up to fight until Tinu tells her to lower her weapon and tells Isto to stop with the crocodile tears. Isto reveals that while she was recuperating and plotting her revenge against Boti, a “blinding wave of sickening goodness and purity” ripped through the countryside and her hide out causing an injured Vox to burst into flames. It was from these flames and eventual smoldering ash that Isto was born. Helps Boti deal with the [Ux] by being an alchemist she can go to, and eventual big sister like figure despite Isto keeping most of Vox’s personality. 

**[Uxt] and [Uxq]** – Villains after Vox, kind of War of World’s introduction before Boti gets on the scene and starts kicking butt. Unknown to Boti, the villain and their minions are initially an expeditionary force. Thus Boti treats them as a threat in a similar manner like Vox. In that she doesn’t rely on her genre savviness because she thinks it doesn’t work against them up until the two commanders/generals appear and start outmaneuvering her even with the help of the army. After conferring with MF and digging the artifact(tm) out of storage and adding it to her pen turned wand turned staff, Boti goes to confront the more arrogant commander([Uxq]) in a duel. One that puts Boti through a gauntlet filled with minions until [Uxq] steps in and proceeds to fight Boti who puts up a commendable fight.

Even partially maims the commander before she loses her advantage when the commander begins to focus on Phis. Things look dire up until Tinu intervenes rescuing Boti through some nifty use of plot holes and also just murdering the commander to save Boti. Tinu begins to snark until she realizes how traumatized Boti is over the entire thing and helps her through it enough that Boti’s capable of fighting and finishing off the threat. Re-invigorated and armed with evidence of plot powers affecting the new threat; Boti, Phis, and Tinu team up and uproot their bulkhead. Season ends with them killing the arrogant commander and leaving the other commander for dead after a cryptic message about how they're(the commanders) are only the beginning.  


Que scene of other Commander sending a message and the reveal of the entire [Ux] armada and the shadowed figure who received [Uxt]’s message before [Uxt] died at Boti's hands.

 **[Ux] and [Uxo]** – One year after [Uxq] and [Uxt]’s forces attacking Boti’s city the armada arrives in full force. Subsequently catching Boti, Phis, and MF completely by surprise. Tinu just grumbles about Vox doing a number on Boti if she didn’t see this coming. Entire season is like an end of the world arc where the entire balance of the show is thrown off balance because the world’s being threatened and despite Boti’s half-hearted attempts to hide her identity it’s becoming harder and harder. Tries to quietly slip away one night to keep her Mum safe, and gets attacked after like two blocks away. Much to the girls’ and MF’s surprise, Boti’s Mum comes rescues them by running over the minions a few times before telling the girls to get in. Where she promptly takes them back to the house and becomes a worrywart. Saying it isn’t safe to be out lately, much to the growing sweatdrop on Boti’s head. After sending Boti to get some tea from the kitchen, Phis decides to level a theory at Boti’s Mum and it’s revealed to the audience and Phis that Boti’s Mum has been aware of everything from the start.

Even hints at that one mini-arc where Ah! was a villain but doesn’t address what happened.

Boti comes back asking why Tinu was in their living room watching tv, and her Mum gives some excuse that Boti takes at face value while Phis realizes Boti is oblivious to most everything her Mum does. Tinu has a cackle about why Vox was such an effective measure against Boti’s savvy passive until Boti smacks her for talking shop in front of her Mum. Skirmishes break out that Boti “sneaks” out to help with Phis tagging along to help, with Ph’s Mum’s blessing to keep Boti safe.  


Boti and Phis run into [Uxp] puts them down after a very trying battle and right when [Uxp]’s about to be rescued by [Uxh], Tinu pops back up killing [Uxp] and whisking an injured Boti and Phis to safety. Unfortunately the sanctuary Boti finds herself in is the home of one Isto. Aka a reformed Empress Vox, which causes Boti to almost blow her off completely until Phis and Tinu say Isto could be a great help. Tinu wins her over by saying she’ll keep an eye on Isto and they’ll handle threats together, like how Boti and Phis do. Things ramp up quickly as more and more of the [Ux] are landing in full force making the world a warzone.

Things come to a head when Boti and Phis put down [Uxh] and nearly kill [Uxs] before [Uxo] stepped onto the field to save her best general. [Uxo] also firmly slaps down Boti’s attempt of a finisher before almost knocking her unconscious with a backhand, and the same with Phis. Isto and Boti’s Mum appear from behind the scenes to get them away from [Uxo] much to [Uxo] increasing anger at being bit by ants. (Isto provides the distraction while Boti’s Mum grabbed the girls).  


Recuperation by MF, Isto, and Boti’s Mum leads to a kind of final hour arc that Boti awakens to. Boti’s Mum may or may not continually be complaining about how all these people are looking for the magical girl and they keep confusing her for Boti. Boti just awkwardly chuckles before she shares an emotional moment with Phis about how much fun and happiness she’s had going on adventures with her friend. Saying that no matter what happens with [Uxo] she’ll do her best to keep Phis safe, and then the moment gets interrupted by MF. 

Final hour begins with Boti, Phis, Tinu, and Isto going to meet [Uxo] at neutral ground while Boti’s Mum and MF are tailing behind them. Somehow without Boti’s knowledge.

While it’s initially a group battle [Uxo] vs Boti+Friends, [Uxo] goes through a power up, causing it to be lopsided. Not wanting to put more of the world in danger, Boti takes their battle to the air and eventually space(after getting a power up from Isto+MF) where Boti and her final arch-villain light up the sky and accidentally scar the moon. Feeling and absorbing magic from various sources open to her above earth, Boti finishes off [Uxo] with a “falling action” (basically a space piledriver that causes them to re-enter the atmosphere) and as [Uxo] burns up she damages Boti’s flight abilities so Boti enters a freefall.

Back on the ground, as the Boti comet is coming back down, the gang notices Boti’s entered a free fall and needs help. Tinu flies up, along with MF to try and help Boti in spite of the very serious possibility of getting severely burned. Getting over the shock of Boti winning and telepathically hearing Boti’s “last words” about Phis being alive and well, Phis gets energized(by anger and concern) and transforms before blasting off the ground and flying past Tinu+MF to save her love. Isto grabs a hold of Boti’s Mum as the two take to the sky flying through the air because of Isto’s magic/alchemy lifting up a big chunk of the pavement.

The Phissile missile collides with the heavenly Boti, and after the smoke clears, Boti finds herself being princess carried by Phis as they gently begin to fall. Que heartfelt moment. Things don’t stay quaint for long as their descent starts gaining velocity, when Tinu and a transformed MF catch them. Safely meeting up with Isto and Boti’s mum, the gang safely descend to the ground. Cuts away a day later where they’re helping to clean up and Boti talking about how worried she was for her Mum being there. If it wasn’t for that magical girl that saved the city her Mum could’ve been dead, and season ends on a happy note.

 **Final season** \- Ties off various plot points and some additional character development with the characters growing through the last thirteen episodes. Final episode is Boti’s mum telling a little girl a story about the Magical girl and her adventures before it’s revealed to the viewers that the girl is Boti’s daughter and she was staying with nana for the weekend before being taken home to a surprise party. PoV then switches to Boti who is being a little introspective when her wife sits down next to her, revealing adult Phis, and telling Boti how their daughter wants to “play” magical girl. Big shot of adult Boti’s family which includes her honorary sister and sister-in-law Tinu and Isto, Ah! in disguise as some woman seen flirting with her Mum in the background, and MF as the family pet. Credits show various “bloopers” before ending on a heartfelt thank you from the creator and anime team.

 **Ah!** \- Not much is known or was shown of Ah! in official Phlebotinum material despite appearances in both the show and graphic novels that preceded it. This led to extensive fan theories once Ah! was taken care of as a mid-tier villain at the hand of Boti's Mum. Most of these fan theories vary wildly in purpose and length, but they all tend to play off of a few key things. One of those things being the fact that she slipped through the same dimensional portal that Vox used, which was a direct result of Boti putting a stop to Tinu's plot hole filled plan to jump the shark. Another is that when Boti's Mum bested her, Ah!'s powers began to leak strangely into Boti's world. Lots of little things that were easily overlooked were eventually uncovered and connected to Ah! by fans. The most obvious one they pieced together was Ah! coming back to life during the final episode where she's seen flirting with Boti's Mum. That led to more theories about what exactly Ah! is and the possibility that if Vox/Isto is some sort ifrit or dragon then Ah! is possibly some sort of imp or pixie. The creator's responses to questions about Ah!, both vague and non-committal, have frustrated some fans though the prevailing theory involves Ah! being some sort of trickster deity planting roots in Boti's world. 

Taking a step back from Phlebotinum's setting, there is plenty of evidence that fans dug up which suggests Boti's Ah! is a combination of several folklore figures from around the world. Figures that are usually important but minor characters in their own tales.


	2. The Perilous Adventures of Plotium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough overview of the series Plotium. A decades-spanning epic fantasy series that has gone through three iterations by year zero.  
> Those iterations being Classic Plotium, Renewed Plotium, and Modern Plotium

# Classic Plotium

  
__  
__

###### Origin Arc:

 **Plotium (Pl)** : Half-orc warrior. First generation half-orc, she was raised in a coastal village in the north with her Ma (Orcish mother) and Mother (Human mother) and six younger sisters. Plotium helped support her family by being an extra hand on her Mother’s orchard, helping out in her Ma’s forge, and hunting in her spare time. It was all the hunting she did that gave Plot her first glimpse at adventuring. 

As Plot approached her second decade, she was training to join her village-turned-town’s militia when her Ma told her to go find one of her sisters; a task that had her run into Viridium as she rescued her sister.  
Meeting Viridium would change her life forever.

 **Viridium (Vi)** : Human(?) witch. Witch of the windswept wood, though she prefers druid, Viridium “haunted” the rather large and nebulous forest that covers the northwest portion of the continent. It borders countless villages, hamlets, and various towns that dot the coast, though the one she could most commonly be found near was far to the north; a village where an orc tribe banded together with a human village to fight off a rather large bandit attack. Viridium didn’t really take part in the repelling of the attack though when various villagers sought her out for healing, cause she’s a pretty decent herbalist, she began to make trips to the village.

Viri's herbalist skills are a service she's happy to provide for future favors. It was one of these favors that would cause her to run into a young half-orc named Plotium, who just so happened to be exploring the same ruins Viridium was. What they found there, after rescuing Plotium’s sister from a bear, would cause Viridium to break habit and go to the capital. She also convinced Plotium to tag along by way of hiring her as a bodyguard.

 **Narrativium (Nr)** : An elvish rogue with quite a bit of flair to her. If there’s someone you need to get back some items that were surely yours to begin with, or get you into contact with some reputable saleswomen, or even if you wanted you put the word out about “certain” individuals then Narrativium is your elf. Able to connect the various peoples of her city to one other, Narrativium is more than willing to help if the price is right. Do note that sometimes gold isn’t the price, and it’s one such price that Viridium used to grab Narra’s attention.

After having a rather lengthy conversation with the “witch”, Narra’s words, Narrativium found herself intrigued by Viridium’s proposition. Apparently the witch was putting together an adventuring group and she wanted ol’ Narra to tag along. Made mention of various favours Narra owed her and how Viri was collecting them now since the time was right. Despite being intrigued, Narra was in the middle of wheedling her way out of getting involved when the local constabulary raided her lovely den of completely honest businesswomen, honest, forcing Narra to flee with Viri following behind. Needling her all the while about how adventuring would let her lay low.

Narra begrudgingly agreed and she signed on after touching hiding out in a friend’s shop, a friend who happened to overhear Viri’s offer and said she’d drop the debt Narra owed her if she could come.

 **Alkahest (Akh)** : Human alchemist/mage. The owner of a rather humble alchemical shop, Alkahest is more of a scholar at heart than actual merchant. So much so that her research into magi-biological applications caused her to run afoul of the capital’s constabulary a few times, it’s also how she met Narrativium. A rather useful elf that could get Alkahest some rather unusual reagents that would be high way robbery from other sources, this business deal led to a rather interesting friendship between the two. Narrativium laying low in her shop, is a rather infrequent thing though, and far be it from Alkahest to intrude on Narra’s conversation but the elf can be rather loud. So is it really, Alka’s fault if she overheard and got interested this little adventuring group that was being put together?

Alkahest would say it wasn’t and Narra likely would agree with her, if Alka didn’t corner her and rather pointedly told Narra to get her an invite. The rather small smile that Viridium had on didn’t quite reach her eyes when Narra introduced Alka to her and stressed Alka’s potential usefulness for the little group Viri was putting together. The fact that Viridium didn’t even put up any sort of resistance to Alkahest basically forcing her way into the group might’ve raised some eyebrows if Narra cared enough to notice and Alka? Well, she was too wrapped up in the potential reagents she’d find.

It took precious little time for Alkahest to pack and close down her shop. Narra made some remark about stopping by the market so she could get some gear right before Alka mentioned having to stop by the local temple. Narra and Viri just nodded saying they’d be meet at the gates, though Narra could easily find her should the need arise. Alkahest needed to tell someone she’d be gone for a weeks on this little adventure.

 **Azoth (Azh)** : Human cleric. Born under an auspicious celestial sign, Azoth’s life and personhood was groomed for the Goddess of Light’s clergy at a rather alarming rate, really alarming since she wasn’t just groomed to be involved with said clergy but to eventually lead them as a spiritual leader. Signs’ll do that you see. Everything was going great, and things were looking grand, up until the second decade of her life when she began to experience weird chills, bouts of lethargy, and snappishness that concerned her greatly. What worried Azoth the most though, was when her beautiful bronze tan began to pale despite spending the same amount of time in the sun as she normally did. Naturally she was terribly worried about what she was coming down with, and what it meant for her future.

Did she commit some blaspheme unintentionally? No that wasn’t it. Had she fallen out of favor with the goddess? Possible, but everything regarding figures born under celestial signs indicated no such thing. Were Azoth’s recent troubles the result of her Goddess’ enemies? Also possible, though she didn’t really run into them residing in the capital city. Either way, she wasn’t gonna take a chance explaining her appearance to her fellow clergy members so she roped her sister into trying to find a cause and possible cure. It was a few months later when her sister reported good news and said she could whip something up that would help but the materials were hard to come by. Really hard, but Azoth didn’t care, she didn’t want to get into any trouble with the temple.

Azoth had been waiting on this miracle when a rather curious girl walked into the temple, awed by the temple itself. Azoth herself became rather awed by the girl’s muscular figure (the arms looked strong enough to twirl Azoth around) though she quickly shooed those thoughts away as she made her way over and asked if the girl needed any help. It took little time for Azoth to learn the girl’s name, Plotium, and to learn that she was new to the capital. Apparently her companion went to go get more bodyguards for a trip and let Plotium wander the capital while negotiations happened. A little strange but Azoth hardly cared as Plotium went on to explain how she’s never seen a temple like this. That prompted a tour of the temple, as well as some more conversations.

It was right after Azoth and Plotium got back from the temple’s library that Azoth’s sister appeared and shoved something into her hands while she spat out some incomprehensible spiel about going away for a few weeks. Something about an adventuring group that’d let her find more stuff or something, Azoth could hardly understand it. So, after pocketing her sister’s would-be miracle, Azoth grabbed her sister’s shoulders, lightly shook her, and told Alkahest to breathe before explaining where she is going. Plotium stood off to the side with a small grin since Azoth and Alkahest’s interaction reminded her of her own sisters.

After Alkahest explained where she was going, in a calmer manner, Azoth put her foot down and said she was going to. What would happen if Alka’s potion didn’t last or something? Oh no, Azoth wasn’t going to put that up to fate. She was gonna tag along since her sister would likely find more reagents for the potion. Alka proceeded to just huff at Azoth’s proclamation and mentioned having to find the druid and Narra to explain the situation. That just caused Azoth to get on Alka’s case about associating with that miscreant Narra, while Plotium’s presence became forgotten. It would’ve went on for quite a while if two more people didn’t enter the temple stopping the would-be argument.

Those two people? Narra and some woodsy priestess, Azoth had to resist the urge to sniff disdainfully at the thought of unneeded dirt getting into the temple though the wave Plotium gave the priestess was curious. As the pair came to a stop in front of the sisters and Plotium, the priestess introduced herself as Viridium before asking if Azoth wanted to join their little adventuring group.

Cutting off Alkahest’s reply, Azoth said she’d be delighted and asked when they would be leaving. Imagine her surprise when the woodsy little girl wanted to be on the road by evening. Fine, that was fine for Azoth. She just needed to collect a few things and tell some people about her absence.  
An hour and a half later, Plotium and the others left the walls of the capital towards a destination known only to Viridium.  


Viridium would surely share where they were heading…right?


End file.
